Writing History
by S. Isaac
Summary: Robin believes that Luffy is a man who can change the course of history, so as an archeologist she begins recording all of their adventures in a journal. But what is she to do when her feelings for the man who saved her awaken? LuRo. T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: **One Piece doesn't belong to me... Unfortunately.

**Chapter 1**

**Indirect Kiss**

_'...lastly, he performed his new technique, which I suspect was invented on the spot, like many others. The new technique, cleverly named Giant Thor Ax, effectively took out Shiki, the Golden Lion, and reduced one of the floating islands to falling debris. _

_Our captain had once more done the impossible. He had beaten a legendary pirate, saved East Blue in the process... And saved Nami.'_

Robin finished reading her own little journal and found herself somewhat displeased with her own choice of words. Picking up her white mug with a small dark skull, the archeologist took a small sip of coffee and went back to the task at hand.

Since joining the Straw Hat pirates Robin had seen the young captain perform the impossible again and again. There was no doubt that the name Monkey D. Luffy would one day be in every history book, and Robin, as an archeologist, decided it was her duty to record her captain's "adventures".

She found herself reading and re-reading the entries she wrote, reliving the great battles and conflicts Luffy had triggered for the sake of his companions. Never had she had so much fun, as when she wrote the Enies Lobby arc. Her heart skipped a beat every time she reached the part when the young captain burned down the World Government flag and challenged the entire world for her sake.

She sighed heavily. It was unbelievably fun to write a journal about their adventures, but something about the last entry kept bothering her. She could find no way to describe what Luffy did without creating a sense of annoyance in herself.

Robin picked her pen up once more and started writing the last paragraph.

_'Our captain had once more done the impossible. He had beaten a legendary pirate, saved the entire East Blue in the process..._'

She nodded at herself happy with her description of how great Luffy's achievement was and directed her attention to the piece of paper once more.

_'And retrieved the stolen navigator as well.'_

Robin adjusted her glasses and took another sip of coffee. She found the last part to be very strangely written, almost as if saving Nami wasn't an accomplishment worth noting. It was hardly an accurate record, saving Nami was indeed impressive, and worth noting for sure, but for some unknown reason, Robin was really happy with how it was now.

Finally satisfied with her work the raven haired archeologist removed her glasses and untied her hair letting it fall down on her shoulders. With a last look at the journal o top of her desk she turned in for the night.

**OP**

The next morning Robin found that the crew resumed their regular activities. Usopp was arguing with Nami over the loss of a very valuable, not to mention useful, Tone Dial. Zoro was off training at the crow's nest while Sani prepared some kind of delicacy for her and Nami. Franky was off checking the cola supply and Brook was having his customary cup of tea.

She looked up from her book and saw Luffy with his trademark grin rolling on the floor with Chopper both with sparkling eyes, talking something about beams and robots, no doubt influenced by Franky.

"Like I said, what was the big deal? You wanted us to hear it right? And in the end we lost a precious Tone Dial..." Usopp complained loudly next to Nami.

"It was embarrassing, I already told you! Now stop complaining about it." the orange haired navigator said trying to put an end to the conversation.

Robin watched the small discussion going on between the two but soon lost interest. She decided to continue observing the captain whose imagination knew no limit. It was always interesting to watch Luffy, he was incredibly spontaneous and somewhat of an airhead but when the time came there was no one like him.

"Ah what a beautiful day! The sun almost matches your beauty my ladies!" she heard the loud sound that announced the return of the flirty cook with a new beverage in hand "Here! For you! Freshly made pineapple juice made with the Paya pineapples from West Blue a true delicacy there!"

"Thank you, Sanji!" Nami thanked with a smile earning herself a few twirls of joy from the blond cook.

Robin took her drink and thanked him as well, albeit not as cheerfully as Nami. That, however, didn't stop the cook from twirling about for a while speaking incoherent gibberish about ladies and sunshine.

"Eeehh!" she nearly jumped off her chair when Luffy materialized in front of her with drool coming down his chin "Why didn't we get any special pineapple juice?"

"Because it's for the ladies you bastard! Now stop looming over Robin's drink!" the cook answered clearly upset the young captain stole the attention from him "Well? How are the drinks?"

Nami downed her drink rather quickly and complimented Sanji on how delicious it was, but Robin was having hard time drinking it with Luffy practically drooling on her. He was so close to her she couldn't help but giggle at his behavior.

"Get away from her and let her taste my love drink!" he complained trying to swat Luffy away.

The captain, however, was as stubborn about food as always, and so he kept making puppy eyes/drooling faces in front of Robin who couldn't help but giggle happily at the image. She was sure Sanji's drink was delicious, like everything else he cooked, but she decided to let Luffy have her drink.

"Here." she said when she finally stopped giggling.

Luffy's eyes widened happily and he took the juice from her and grinned ear to ear.

"Really? Is it really okay for me to have your drink?" he asked while he gulped down the yellow fluid causing Robing to laugh some more.

"Yes." she said plainly watching the straw hat captain drink most of the juice.

"Shishishi! It's really good! You should have some... Here!" Luffy handed her the glass that still contained a fair amount of the juice before he left back to play with the reindeer.

"NOOO! My love drink! Why would you give it to that idiot, Robin? WHYYYY?" Sanji yelled still having weird fantasies about Robin drinking his delicious drink and declaring her eternal love for him."WAIT, STOP!"

"Huh?" Robin was surprised by the blond cook. She had the rest of the pineapple juice that Luffy left before Sanji could grab it away from her.

The cook fell on the floor practically radiating an aura of pure angst. This left Robin confused however.

"I... I... I-indirect kiss..." he mumbled almost inaudibly before he pulled his knees to his chest and started moping in the corner.

Robin looked surprised at him and then at the glass. Luffy drank directly from the glass and she had done so too... Robin touched her lips gently with her finger and began to feel oddly warm.

An indirect kiss.

"What's the matter with the love cook over there?" she pulled the fingers from her lips surprised and saw Zoro next to Nami with his weights still in hand.

"Oh nothing, just Sanji being Sanji." Nami commented still concentrated on one of her maps.

"I see." Zoro said ignoring the strange mumbling sounds Sanji was making " And what's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?"

Robin looked at the green haired swordsman questioningly.

"You're all red..." he said bluntly before leaving for the aquarium bar "You should ask Chopper to check you out."

"Now that I look at it, you are looking kind of... Do you have a fever, Robin?" Nami asked finally diverting her attention from the maps.

"No, I'm sure it's just from the sun." she answered calmly "I'll be fine."

Nami seemed satisfied with the answer and returned her attention to the maps. Sanji dragged himself back to the bar still depressed over the incident not paying much attention to what was happening. Luffy hadn't seen a thing and was now trying to fish with Usopp and Chopper.

She excused herself and went back to her room. There she saw herself in the mirror. She was blushing furiously.

_'A kiss from... Luffy.'_ she thought, reaching for her lips subconsciously.

It was the first time she had thought of something like that. But now that she did, it wasn't that otherworldly to picture herself with the young captain. Luffy was the shinning star that kept the darkness of her existence at bay, but not only that, he was the man who challenged the world, the man who put everything at risk to save her. Could she really be blamed for thinking...

"No." she mumbled.

He was no child in body, that was for sure, but he was... Luffy. There was no way she could see her captain like that.

During all the time that passed since Enies Lobby her respect for the young man only increased, she developed an intense sense of loyalty and respect for him. And maybe something more... Something she shouldn't have developed under any circumstances. He would never see her like that.

But what of Nami? She was closer in age to him and he had saved her on several different occasions from what she had heard. The mere thought pained her heart.

"I... Love Luffy?" she looked out the window and saw Luffy jumping around with a big grin plastered on his face and a huge fish under his arm.

**OP**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> First chapter of my first story. Let's hope I didn't screw up too bad! Fingers crossed!

There was not much going on here but I guess I can't really go all out in the first chapter.

For those who do not know who Shiki the Golden Lion is, he's the main antagonist in One Piece: Strong World (10th movie). It's canon and happens between Thriller Bark and Sabondy and so does this story. So it's pre-timeskip.


End file.
